Neisseria gonorrhoeae is naturally competent for the ability to transport DNA from the extracellular milieu to the cytoplasm where it can recombine with homologous loci. This ability may enable gonococci to disseminate genetic information, such as antibiotic resistance or virulence related genes, among the gonococcal population. In addition, previous research indicates that gonococci may obtain antibiotic resistance determinants, via natural DNA transformation, from commensal neisserial species also present at the human mucosal surface. The objective of this project is to determine the nature of DNA during uptake and transport to the cytoplasm by gonococci. A detailed molecular understanding of this process is necessary to evaluate the potential of gonococci to obtain exogenous genes from related species, and to facilitate genetic manipulation of N. gonorrhoeae for research purposes. - DNA transformation, neisseria, gonorrhea, competence, sexually transmitted diseases (STD)